


Minute

by fireun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireun/pseuds/fireun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the play of flesh over fine bones, scars stretched white amidst the faint flush of old sunburn that caught her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minute

It was in the play of flesh over fine bones, scars stretched white amidst the faint flush of old sunburn that caught her attention. A flash of skin, a bit of wrist between glove and sleeve, hinting and teasing with reminders of every elegant inch of hidden fingers. Precise, reaching for a glass, pulling a trigger, trailing through her hair…

Getting tangled in hair harassed into labyrinthine knots by an incessant wind.

"We are all a bit of a mess."

Roy's humor was as dry as the wind, his voice just as warm as he chuckled away any embarrassment her less than perfect grooming might have inspired.

His hand escaped her hair, brushed across her face. She smelled the chemicals and old smoke that lingered around Roy like a singular cologne, odors that trailed after each finger like wisps of a threat.

He was a dangerous creature, captivating and calculating.

And when he took his gloves off, slowly, finger by finger, Riza was almost mesmerized, watching the white cloth pull and bunch and reveal flesh far too slowly.

The gloves came off for her, and her alone. The implication of vulnerability was heady as good whiskey, and just as likely to burn.

Such long fingers, thin, not at all delicate. Riza kissed the tip of each, moved to press her lips to a palm. She was his, irreparably devoted, and it was reflected in the way she surrendered to his attention.

These were her moments, flesh against flesh, listening to Roy breathe, catching each hitching breath as she caressed him, as she was caressed. Gloves and guns were set aside, leaving only the faint smells of sulfur and smoke to spoil tenderness.


End file.
